


DISGRA.C.E CHAT

by renacesance



Category: ACE (kpop)
Genre: Crack, Multi, explicit language ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renacesance/pseuds/renacesance
Summary: Logging into the groupchat causes havoc, bad jokes, and a lot of other stupid things.





	DISGRA.C.E CHAT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was something I made out of boredom and I will just like to apologize now if anyone finds offense to what will be included here. Rest assured there are no offensive triggering jokes that will be mentioned. Just an explosive amount of profanities. I apologize for my horrible sense of humor.

# DISGRA.C.E CHAT

**_CHAT ID's_ **

_bigboss - junhee_

_hooniverse - donghoon_

_sayyoon - seyoon_

_jasisnoton - byeongkwan_

_uchan - yoochan_

_**— How the Cactus concept came to be**_

**bigboss joined the chat**

**bigboss:** afternoon beloved members  
**jasisnoton:** who r u and what have u done to park junhee  
**hooniverse:** hes using "the tone"  
**hooniverse:** brace urselves  
**sayyoon:** what do u want now  
**bigboss:** ok listen up u dipshits im not here to ask anything  
**uchan:** incoming continuation in 3...  
**uchan:** 2...  
**bigboss:** but the old hags want a concept so im here to make it clear that we're doing hiphop  
**jasisnoton:** for the last time  
**jasisnoton:** were not risking our image just so u can be the next 2pac  
**jasisnoton:** ur rapping is the reason we have global warming  
**hooniverse:** global warming isnt real  
**sayyoon:** u need to stop binge watching buzzfeed facts videos hoon stupidity is contagious  
**bigboss:** i didnt go through hell and back to receive this much disrespect who the fuck do u morons think fed and clothe u  
**sayyoon:** hell just called, satan wants u back  
**hooniverse:** the only reason u became leader was bcs our ceo developed insomnia from all ur stalking  
**sayyoon:** yea u creep  
**bigboss:** ok 1st of all, fuck u two. 2nd of all, its not stalking. its a more convincing approach  
**hooniverse:** yea u sure did convince her after knocking on her window at 2 am in the morning a thousand times  
**bigboss:** i had consent!  
**sayyoon:** i didnt know a loud audible grumble that rattled the tectonic plates was considered consent  
**bigboss:** she nodded her head!  
**jasisnoton:** she fucking slammed her face against her wooden desk wtfdym  
**jasisnoton:** who in their right mind would agree to let anyone let alone park junhee visit their homes for a pathetic discussion  
**jasisnoton:** u fucking asked for her household keys who tf does that  
**hooniverse:** anyone near park junhee's level of iq apparently  
**uchan:** can we have plants in the mv  
**jasisnoton:** what  
**jasisnoton:** thats so random  
**jasisnoton:** what for  
**uchan:** idk plants help me relax  
**hooniverse:** if yoochan wants plants then damn fucking hell were bringing the entire amazon into the set  
**uchan:** :)  
**uchan:** love u hyung  
**jasisnoton:** ur so far up yoochans ass, ur existence is slowly being sucked off the face of the earth  
**sayyoon:** id like to be up urs :)  
**jasisnoton:** oh my fucking god shut up seyoon  
**jasisnoton:** thats a topic for another time ;)  
**hooniverse:** pls let me get some peaceful sleep tonight wowson u fucking horny assholes  
**bigboss:** ANYWAYS  
**bigboss:** were doing hiphop thats final  
**sayyoon:** u in what authority  
**bigboss:** bitch im the leader  
**hooniverse:** yea well that wasnt our decision that was solely urs  
**bigboss:** y cant u assholes just give me what i want  
**jasisnoton:** bcs its not what we want, ever think abt that  
**bigboss:** my opinion matters the most  
**bigboss:** thats the power that comes w being a leader  
**sayyoon:** u know theres a saying that goes  
**sayyoon:** w great power comes great responsibility  
**sayyoon:** and ur failing all of urs  
**hooniverse:** ok but i personally like ballad  
**uchan:** POP  
**sayyoon:** wdym were going to do punk rock  
**jasisnoton:** what fucking era do u cavemen live in  
**jasisnoton:** edm is where the shit is at do urselves a favor  
**hooniverse:** if u want an opinion abt that just read the fifth word of ur second message in a negative connotation  
**jasisnoton:** do i look like i have time for ur shitty little mind games donghoon bcs i clearly dont gaf  
**uchan:** why do we have different preferences i thought we tight  
**bigboss:** not anymore we arent  
**bigboss:** im having this team torn apart i want out  
**hooniverse:** dont be such a dramatic ass little bitch junhee u know u cant leave us  
**bigboss:** ha bitch u thought im signing the resignation papers now  
**sayyoon:** i hear him vigorously scratching his pen on his diary from across the room if u guys ever doubt the legitimacy of his taunting  
**uchan:** no one was wondering  
**jasisnoton:** who tf is wondering  
**hooniverse:** i didnt care actually  
**bigboss:** o so now u guys are harmonious on one thing  
**bigboss:** and thats with bullying me i fucking hate this group with a burning scalding passion  
**jasisnoton:** u used the same empty "leaving" threat last time and the times before that and look how far those got u  
**sayyoon:** bitch didnt get past through the doorstep and kept yelling "im leaving" as if we actually planned on stopping him  
**bigboss:** i only stayed bcs u little shits will burn down the dorm in ashes without my supervision  
**uchan:** yea suuuure thats the reason  
**jasisnoton:** ur such a tsun jun  
**jasisnoton:** tsun jun HA it rhymes too  
**bigboss:** i am NOT  
**bigboss:** i mean it when i say that i hate u all  
**hooniverse:** rough translation: i love u guys with every ounce of life in me and i will gladly jump in front of a train for u all  
**jasisnoton:** lol have u guys seen what he wrote in his diary  
**sayyoon:** which one  
**uchan:** omg spill  
**bigboss:** byeongkwan u nosy fuck i thought i told u to stay away from my drawer  
**bigboss:** u guys gave me trust issues  
**sayyoon:** oh believe me u have more issues than just trust  
**bigboss:** and for the record, it's a journal not a diary. what 10 year old teenage girl shit do you take me for  
**uchan:** cut the suspense already  
**jasisnoton:** junhee is a certified sap yall  
**bigboss:** DONT  
**jasisnoton:** "i would rather them hurt my feelings than anyone hurt theirs"  
**jasisnoton:** what a touching confession hyung  <3  
**hooniverse:** wow...  
**sayyoon:** yea?  
**hooniverse:** not u  
**uchan:** hyung is so sweet :)  <3  
**bigboss:** fuck every single one of u  
**hooniverse:** we love u too junhee  
**jasisnoton:** ok back to the concept  
**uchan:** were having plants right :(  
**jasisnoton:** yes but what kind  
**uchan:** hmm  
**sayyoon:** lets have some flowers i want some black roses  
**hooniverse:** were having a photoshoot not a funeral seyoon  
**uchan:** how bout cacti???? :)  
**jasisnoton:** u just had to pick the ugliest plant of the entire ecosystem  
**sayyoon:** rafflesias exist for that title  
**uchan:** but cacti are cute :(  
**hooniverse:** ok who ever has problems with using cacti will have to go through me  
**jasisnoton:** of course the number 1 yoochan fan defends him  
**sayyoon:** im ur no.1 fan :)  
**bigboss:** whos my no.1 fan  
**uchan:** no one  
**hooniverse:** no one  
**jasisnoton:** no one  
**sayyoon:** no one  
**bigboss:** wow so much for family  
**hooniverse:** so cacti  
**jasisnoton:** yall keep forgetting the concept  
**uchan:** a song abt cacti!!!  
**jasisnoton:** listen yoochan im fine with having cacti as props but we are NOT SINGING ABT CACTI  
**hooniverse:** yes we are  
**jasisnoton:** oh my god can u shut up for once  
**sayyoon:** im fine with it. we can like make metaphors and symbolisms. fans like those stuff  
**bigboss:** i heard theorizing is a huge thing, everyones doing it  
**uchan:** tnx for the support guys ily  
**jasisnoton:** how tf are we going to relate cacti with anything  
**sayyoon:** hardships? the struggles and obstacles we went through during our trainee days? how despite all that we still manage to stand tall and firm?  
**bigboss:** damn emoyoon coming through  
**jasisnoton:** ur so fucking smart yoon this is why i love u  
**sayyoon:** cuddles? :)  
**hooniverse:** can yall stop disobeying the no flirting and pda rule we put up for a reason  
**uchan:** so were singing abt cacti right!  
**hooniverse:** yea we are bby boy  
**bigboss:** its going to be hiphop  
**sayyoon:** when will u let that go  
**bigboss:** never  
**jasisnoton:** come on think this through we have to be unique but trendy at the same time  
**uchan:** POP  
**jasisnoton:** im telling u guys edm will suit us  
**hooniverse:** were not going down the chainsmokers rabbit hole kwan  
**jasisnoton:** they didnt invent edm wtf u talkin abt  
**hooniverse:** yea but they ruined it for everyone. not like it was good to begin with  
**sayyoon:** not to be biased but edm does sound quite nice  
**bigboss:** ur totally being biased seyoon who u fooling  
**uchan:** kwan hyung has a good point  
**hooniverse:** im in if chan is  
**jasisnoton:** took u guys long enough to agree  
**bigboss:** why does kwan get approval and i dont  
**bigboss:** what is this discrimination  
**hooniverse:** bcs kwan didnt decide it for his own selfish agendas  
**sayyoon:** its not discrimination. its called being strategic  
**jasisnoton:** u can be 2pac another time junhee just not in our debut  
**bigboss:** fucking fine


End file.
